Kagerou Project Confessional
by Ene-chan
Summary: Watch as the members of the Mekakushi Dan confess everything along with some surprising people in this random story. I also take request for this story if you want to see anything.
1. Prologue: Let's have a Confessional

**So yeah I started a new Kagerou Project story which means I'll have two storys to work on well more like three since I'm writing a third one right now for this fandom. Basically Momo's wants everyone to confess to something thing they've done or don't want to tell so if you want them to confess anything just tell me and I'll write it this is a really random story.**

* * *

"Okay who did it?!" A very angry Momo asked as all the members of the Mekakushi Dan stared at her.

"Did what?" her brother asked as she held up her jacket.

"Put my jacket in the mud." She replied.

'That's it jeez Oba-san I thought it was something important." Hibiya said.

"Well it's important to me."

"Calm down Kisaragi." Kido said walking over to the girl. "Okay anyone have something to say."

Everyone looked at each other before opening their mouths as the same time. "I didn't do it."

"So no one did it is that right?" Kido asked as they shook their heads. "Well looks like that's it."

"Danchou!" Momo said shocked

"What can you really get one of these idiots to confess." She asked as Momo looked shook her head no.

"Yeah besides my manga went missing and I'm not accusing anyone." Hibiya said.

"I left my can of coke out and when I came back it was all gone." Shintaro added pretty soon everyone started to talk about thing's getting ruined or missing.

As Momo listened she suddenly had an idea. "Hey how about we have a confessional."

"Why would we do that?" Kano asked as the idol started explaining.

"Well I'm pretty sure that someone in this room did one of the things you guy's mentioned and I bet it's been eating at you. Besides wouldn't you feel better getting it off your chest than keeping silent."

"But all this stuff is pretty minor Kisaragi." Seto pointed out.

"Also what happens when the person finds out?" Ene asked.

"First off they won't find out it will be a secret and two we are doing it." Momo said running out of the base before anyone can object.

"Now what." Shintaro asked turning to Kido.

"Let's just along with it for now." Kido said as the group sighed in frustration.

* * *

**The first chapter set's it up the next chapter's will be their confessions so please R&R**


	2. Confession 1: It was that stupid jacket

"Hey stop pushing! I yelled as Oba-san pushed me towards the bathroom. Looking over my shoulder I could see the other's waving and giving me thumbs up '_They are so going to pay.'_ I thought as Oba-san gave one last shove causing me to stumble into the bathroom.

As she started explaining everything to me I looked around noticing a chair placed in front of a video camera. "You can come out in 10 minutes Hibiya-kun."

"WAIT WHA-" but she was out the door before I could even protest. Sighing I hit the record button before taking a seat.

_~Confession 1 Hibiya Amamiya~_

Is this thing on? Like I even care this is insane!

Why am I first it's just my luck that I ended up drawing the short end of the stick. I bet the other's are all laughing right now.

This is all Oba-san's fault all because her stupid jacket got muddy. It's just a jacket it can be washed that doesn't mean you can go crazy!

What can I even confess t-Actually I know who messed up the jacket.

It was all that cow's fault when we were cleaning the base the other day it was really hot so she took it off. She left it outside on the ground and of course she forgot so it's no wonder it got dirty. I mean have you seen her grades they're awful I can probably do better than her and I'm 12!

Man all this ranting is exhausting but I do feel kind of better. You know what I'm going to tell Oba-san what happened and maybe we can end this craziness. Hopefully I won't have to ever come back here gain besides I highly doubt this is sanitary later.

* * *

**Pretty short I'm still trying to figure out how to write the confession part. If anyone has any ideas please tell me don't forget to R&R**


	3. (Request) Confession 2: Clothes Swap

**So I got a request by pikachupachirisu to do one with Kano confessing he threw out all of Kido's clothes and replaced it with girly stuff. I don't have a lot of time on the internet lately so I'll fix any mistakes later but here it is don't forget to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagepro.**

* * *

"MOMO!" Shintaro yelled as his sister turned to him.

"What?"

"That dang camera is still in the restroom that's what." he answered crossing his arms. "I thought you were getting rid of it after Hibiya talked to you."

"Yeah well I still want to do the confessions." Momo said.

"Well it can't stay in the restroom."

"Hello Kisaragi sibling's what's going on?" Kano asked walking in the room as the siblings explained everything.

"I'll take it." Kano said simply heading to the bathroom the two watched as he walked our with the camera heading to his room.

"Well that was easy." Shintaro said looking at his sister. Once in his room Kano set the camera up hitting the record button. He looked into the camera making any adjustments it needed.

"Got it." he said before heading to his bed.

_~Confession 1 Shuuya Kano~_

Okay let's start truth is I have something quite serious to confess to you about Tsubomi-chan. The truth is I...switched out all her clothes with skirts and dresses.

*starts laughing* Okay so it's not really that serious hey I'm a liar after all but man this idea of Kisaragi-chan's isn't that bad. I mean I do a lot of things to the others on and daily basis that they don't know about I mean if they did Kido would beat me up.

So anyway back to the confession the other day when the girls went out and the guys were busy playing a game against Ene I made my move like a ninja. Well not really they were so into that game I used the bathroom excuse grabbed the box of girly clothes I hid and made my way to the room.

Later that day you should have seen Kido her reaction was priceless the next day she wouldn't even come out of her room until her clothes she wore yesterday were cleaned. Poor Konoha was starving since no one had cooked that we ended up ordering pizza.

Eventually she got her usual clothes back and come out kind of wished I could have seen her in a skirt though. In the end everything turned out fine I wasn't beat up so badly I ended up in the hospital and Kido kept her pride.

You know what now that I think about it I haven't given Kido her clothes back. If I did then she'll know it's me actually I'm more than surprised she hasn't figured out it was me...strange. Well got to go sneak her clothes back in so later.


	4. Confession 3: Triceratops are Extinct

**Hey everyone Ene here with a new chapter but man I'm on a roll posting one thing after another heh wonder how long that will last. Anyway I told myself I'll keep this short so on with the confessions! Don't forget to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kagerou Project.**

* * *

"KANO!" I yelled chasing after him as we turned the corner people staring. Earlier I found the little liar in my room with a bag of my clothes and have been chasing him around town ever since. Following him into an alley I was finally able to corner him till I fell for the oldest trick in the book.

"Look Kisaragi-chan's running from her fans!"

"WHAT!" I yelled looking behind _Wait a minute_ looking back there was no Kano in sight as I mentally kicked myself. Entering the base I was greeted by Hibiya and Konoha who were playing a game against Ene on the phone.

"Welcome back." Konoha said.

"Thanks." I said heading towards Kano's room.

"Didn't catch him?" Hibiya asked.

"No." I replied entering the room grabbing the camera before heading to my room. Grabbing a chair I set the camera up taking my hood off before hitting the record button.

_~Confession 1 Tsubomi Kido~_

Um hello where should I start at. Oh yeah Kano that idiot I'm going to kill him when he gets back! Honestly where did he get a bag of my clothes from anyway but enough ranting about him this a confessional well at least that's what Kisaragi says.

So yesterday Konoha fell asleep on the couch with holding his triceratops doll. A few minutes later I went to check on him and found the doll on the floor. Naturally I was going to pick it up and give it back to him but that wasn't what happened. Instead when I picked it up I noticed how dirty it was and decided to wash it that was my mistake.

Apparently not all dolls can survive the washer cause when I pulled it out it was dripping wet and the stuffing was coming out. Also the dryer yeah that just made it worse cause at that point it was completely unrecognizable.

You should have seen the look on Konoha's face when he woke up and found it missing I felt so bad. In the end I told him that he went to a far away place and won't be back for a while what's worse is that it seemed like he believed it.

What I'm I going to do I can't tell the other's and if Kano hear's this he going to make fun of me saying stuff like...

_'So that's why the dinosaurs went extinct'_

_or_

_'Extinction by washer'_

and so on. Well at least I bought me some time it's not suppose to return for a month. ***sighs*** I guess that's it I should probably see if Kano's back if not I'll start making dinner he'll get hungry and eventually have to come back so see you.


End file.
